Queda
by Kamiragem
Summary: Elas só poderiam voltar juntas, mas quando uma delas resolve desistir de Cephiro, as outras duas sofrem as consequências.
1. Capítulo 1

Esse é o prólogo da minha nova história de Rayearth, eu espero muito que os fãs consigam com isso matar a saudade das nossas queridas Guerreiras Mágicas.

Alguns pequenos esclarecimentos:

1. Eu não terminei essa fanfic ainda, muito pode acontecer. Inclusive, sugestões são bem vindas.

2. Eu não vou me focar somente na Lucy/Hikaru, como fiz nas outras fics, quero conseguir dar atenção às três personagens principais uniformemente. Eu só comecei pela Lucy.

3. Essa fic é dramática, não esperem muitas cenas felizes a saltitantes.

4. Magic Knight Rayearth não me pertence. Seus personagens e cenários, histórias e dramas não me pertencem. Mesmo assim aqui estamos nós manipulando tudo isso em prol da diversão dos fãs.

5. Essa história se passa aproximadamente 5 anos após o final do mangá/anime. Tentei encaixá-la nas duas linhas de história. Ou seja, contém **SPOILERS**!

**Capítulo 1.**

Ela acordou em meio ao escuro. Havia alguns sons graves ao redor, mas mal podia ver qualquer coisa. A cabeça, cheia de dor proporcionada pela queda, agora confundia também os sentidos. O chão era de terra molhada, úmida como apenas uma vez ela tinha conhecido. Estava ao ar livre, e ainda era dia. Mas as árvores impediam toda iluminação de chegar ao chão.

Ela sabia que não corria perigo. Pelo menos ela deduzia isso. Era mais fácil ela ter algum problema pelos ferimentos da queda do que algum monstro ou fera atacá-la ali.

Ficou parada por mais alguns minutos, pensando em diversas coisas desconexas. Lembranças felizes, mágoas, fidelidade, amizade, dúvida. Resolveu então que deveria tentar se levantar, algo ainda estava faltando.

Parecia uma boa idéia no princípio, mas o apoio no braço direito foi impossível, para não dizer doloroso. Ela tinha quebrado alguma coisa. Era melhor verificar o resto do corpo.

O braço esquerdo parecia bem, as pernas estavam doloridas, mas obedeciam aos movimentos. Então, era basicamente o lado direito superior do corpo que tinham sido mais danificados. Isso porque ela tinha tentado cair do modo mais seguro possível.

Respirar estava dolorido, ela ousaria dizer que tinha quebrado algumas costelas, mas nem sequer pensou em tocá-las. Quem sabe, estando inconsciente da totalidade do ferimento não seria mais fácil seguir em frente?

Apoiou-se então no lado esquerdo, tentando não fazer movimentos bruscos. Sentou-se, veio a tontura. Ela estava definitivamente fora de forma.

Estava a pelo menos três anos sem pisar naquelas terras. Ela não fazia idéia da quantidade de tempo que se passara ali. O tempo corria em velocidade diferente naquele lugar.

Os cabelos vermelhos estavam cheios de folhas, mas ela não se importou. Concentrou-se em ficar estável. Ainda podia haver alguém que precisasse dela. Definitivamente ela iria precisar de alguém também.

Apurou o foco e tentou visualizar qualquer sinal de outro ser vivo. Nada visível. Levantou-se.

Era difícil ficar sobre seus próprios pés, mas ela persistiu. Essa era sua marca, ela não desistiria. Não como a outra delas fez.

Teria que testar a voz, não sabia se a companheira estava por perto. Não sabia se ela também havia caído, apesar de controlar o vento de forma a salvar a sua vida. Será que ela tinha se salvado também?

- A-anne? - Ela gaguejou. A voz era fraca e gritar custaria muito do seu fôlego. Não houve resposta.

Ela tentou olhar para cima para ter alguma pista, mas só havia copas de imensas árvores.

- Anne... - Ela chamou, ainda mais baixo, como quem tem medo de descobrir o que está por vir.

A vegetação se mexeu atrás dela, fazendo um barulho que a deixou tensa. Ela não podia se virar de uma vez, os punhos se fecharam em posição de autodefesa. Mesmo em um mundo pacífico ela tinha medo das pessoas. Porque na Terra, ter medo das pessoas pode salvar sua vida muitas vezes.

Ela ouviu vozes, nenhuma era familiar. Tentou virar-se devagar. Havia vários rostos curiosos e assustados. Ela devia estar parecendo um lixo. A calça jeans tinha se rasgado desde o joelho até o pé da perna direita. A blusa estava inteira, mas a jaqueta tinha quase toda ficado nos galhos das árvores pelas quais tinha passado.

Devia haver sangue e sujeira, ela sabia. Mas o que as pessoas estavam olhando não era isso. Eram seu conjunto único de olhos e cabelos vermelhos, que tinham sido pintados em muros e quadros por todo lugar. Era ela, a Guerreira Mágica do Fogo, diante deles.

Uma menina que aparentava 15 anos olhou para ela encantada e preocupada. O rosto da garota era muito familiar, era aquela que há muitos anos tinha lhe estendido uma flor quando ela tinha pensado em si mesma como a maior culpada pelas desgraças do mundo mágico.

- Lucy? - A garota perguntou, sem ver reação alguma da moça machucada.

E em seguida, quando tomada pelo choque, Lucy viu tudo sumir, caindo desacordada na frente daqueles habitantes de Cephiro.

* * *

Queridos, para o prólogo acontecer, ele tem que ser curto mesmo. É só uma amostra!

Espero que haja manifestações. Beijos!

MY


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Os cabelos dourados dançavam com o vento enquanto ela estava em queda livre. Claro que havia muito em jogo agora, mas ela não gritava de medo. O vento não podia lhe fazer mal.

Não havia nenhum ser mágico, ninguém esperava por elas. Ninguém sequer tinha notícias delas há uma quantidade desconhecida de tempo. Obviamente tudo isso tinha sido um acidente. Definitivamente não era para estarem ali, em queda livre sobre uma floresta em Cephiro.

A chance de sobrevivência era mínima, ela sabia, mas tinha que tentar. Mesmo muito tempo depois de manipular o vento pela última vez, e de ter feito isso somente depois de ter seus poderes despertados por Clef, ela tinha que tentar.

Viu Lucy, não muito longe, em meio à sua queda. Ela não parecia muito apavorada. Na verdade, estava estranhamente apática. Como se esperasse um salvamento a qualquer instante, ou pior, como se não se importasse.

Anne moveu-se no ar usou o vento, primeiramente para diminuir a velocidade com a qual caíam. Era difícil e aumentar a resistência do ar não era muito agradável, ou mesmo controlável. Estavam quase no nível das árvores agora, fez um último esforço para parar a queda da amiga, mas só fez com que elas se distanciassem.

Enquanto Lucy desaparecia entre a folhagem, Anne foi arremessada para cima pelo seu próprio golpe de ar descontrolado. Era o fim. Não conseguia mais controlar seu próprio elemento.

Descrevendo uma parábola, ela sentiu o impacto muito antes do esperado. E a colisão não havia sido traumática. Na verdade, era muito macio.

Anne olhou ao redor e verificou que ainda estava no ar. Nos braços de um imenso monstro peludo, marrom, humanóide e voador. Atrás deles, mas ainda longe, surgia uma máquina voadora bastante típica do mundo mágico. Seu tripulante gritava, mas ainda não era possível distinguir suas palavras.

O monstro então voou na direção do rapaz. Anne o reconheceu, mas não conseguiu sentir o alívio do rosto familiar. Ascot chamou pela criatura até se encontrem.

-Muito bem Ellis, você foi ótima! - Ele disse para o monstro que colocou Anne gentilmente ao lado do mago e desapareceu.

- Ascot! - Anne segurou nos braços do amigo. Ela estava agitada e parecia muito pouco com a garotinha que ele tinha conhecido. As madeixas douradas agora eram longas, presas displicentemente em um rabo de cavalo baixo e frouxo. Os olhos verdes ainda eram os mesmos, mas não havia sinal do estranho adereço que usava no rosto antes.

- Anne! É bom ver você depois de tanto tempo! Tenho...

- Não há tempo! - Ela interrompeu o rapaz. - Temos que achá-la, eu a deixei cair... Isso é tudo minha culpa... Temos que procurar por ela! - Anne parecia mais que preocupada agora, estava quase chorando e definitivamente estava tremendo.

Ascot foi contaminado pelo nervosismo dela. Sentimentos tão fortes eram extremamente perigosos ali. Ele tentou fazê-la parar de falar.

- Fique calma, Anne. Primeiro me diga, quem temos que achar. - Ele tentou falar o mais devagar e calmamente possível, o que deixou a moça ainda mais impaciente.

- Lucy! Temos que achá-la. Ela veio junto comigo, mas não consegui salvá-la, eu a deixei cair... Por favor... - Agora que a queda havia cessado, ela parecia sem fôlego, mas não podia entrar em pânico até que encontrasse a amiga.

Ascot entendeu o que afligia a garota. Se Lucy havia caído sem nenhuma proteção, provavelmente não estava mais viva. Isso era muito pior do que ele tinha imaginado quando recebera a mensagem de Clef, há poucos minutos.

_Uma força rompeu a barreira entre os dois mundos, as Guerreiras Mágicas estão chegando. Você está mais próximo da ruptura que o resto de nós, encontre-as_.

- Anne, me mostre a direção, vamos encontrá-las. - Ascot disse, insconscientemente usando o plural. Ele não conseguia conceber aquela equação sem sua terceira parte.

A garota apontou a direção de onde achava que a amiga tinha desaparecido. Ascot guiou o veículo, enquanto entrava em contato com as pessoas do castelo. A gema no suporte do veículo mostrou Clef e Priscila, pareciam preocupados.

- Estou com Anne, estamos seguindo para a Floresta das Orbes procurar por Lucy. - Ascot disse rapidamente. Anne olhava apenas em frente, em busca de qualquer sinal.

- Eu enviei Ferio e Lantis. Vou guiá-los para que encontrem vocês lá. - Clef disse rapidamente e desapareceu. Ouvir o nome do príncipe fez Anne se arrepiar. Apesar de tudo isso, estava em Cephiro. Estava finalmente em casa.

* * *

Os capítulos estão curtos? Os personagens estão fora de suas personalidades originais? Alguma coisa está inconsistente? Sua chance de me dizer é **comentando**. Assim eu recebo suas impressões e posso melhorar a história!

Beijos a todos!

MY


End file.
